


Double Date

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Trials - Fandom
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico makes Reyna go on a double date with him and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

"Nico, I am not going out with some random person your boyfriend is friends with!" Reyna snapped at him.

"Please. It's just one night. Plus he told me that she was cool." 

"Sure, she is. Just like Octavian."

"Hey! Will said his cousin wasn't cool. Anyway Octavian was a date for Will's Mom's wedding," Nico stuck his tongue out at her. "Please come. I promise Will."

"...fine I'll go. But you owe me, di Angelo." Reyna glared at her friend.

"Thank you."

********

"Hi. You're Reyna?" An Asian girl smiled at her as she sat down.

"Yeah. Nico didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Drew, Will didn't say you had a permanent glare." Drew winked.

"Nico didn't say you had resting bitch face."

"Oh you bite back."

"You seem surprised."

"Most people don't bite back. Or at least not as well."

"Girls...the waiter is here." Will piped in.

*********

"I think that went well." Nico said to Will.

"I told you." 

"Whatever."

"Now that they won't be bothering us for the rest of the night, what do you want to do, my darling?" Will cheeked Nico's cheek.

"You know." 

"Mario Carts?"

"No shit you dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
